Kio
Kio is a skilled well known model creator in the MMD community, he also creates PVs and has models distributed by Windows 100% magazine as bonus content. This creator's main area is the 3DCG software Rokkaku Daiou (六角大王), but many of Rokkaku Daiou models have been redesigned for MMD platform. Some of his notable works are: 01 Ballade (Miku's Demo song), melody... (Originally composed by Mikuru396. Motion edit by Ussy-P), Various Feelings, Far Away, Scarborough Fair and Kokoro Kio has recently been hired to model and animate various shows, from gdgd Fairies to Hi☆sCoool! SeHa Girls. History Kio is one of the early 3D Vocaloid modelers before MMD. Kio's first work was posted on Nicovideo as early as on October 2007, about two months later of the release of Miku. Melody..., released on December of the year, followed and established this creator's fame. Kio's models had originally been designed to work on Rokkaku Daiou (六角大王), a 3D computer graphics software. Later most of the models were redesigned for the use of MMD. Kio's SF-A2 miki (non physics version) was available for public download from his site, this is while the physic version was released from Windows 100% magazine, it was a first and only time a bonus model was available for all to use. However, the model was pulled due to some users violating the rules of the model. SF-A2 miki model was re-released as a stater for the MikuMikuDance magazine Starter Pack by Shinyusha. Model Policy *Model editing and redistribution is allowed except for SF-A2 Miki 2012 and REV (Editing and redistribution is prohibited for SF-A2 Miki and REV). Modified models should be only for private use and should not be redistributed. *'Follow the rules and guidelines of the readme.txt' *Model data can be used only by the MikuMikuDance software *Models are not to be for commercial use. *Models are not to be used for videos with scenes of violence, sexual material or slander. Models |-|Vocaloid = *MEIKO (Kio) *MEIKO Long (kio) *KAITO (Kio) *KAITO Ver.Y (Kio) *Miku Hatsune (Kio) *Miku Hatsune Long (Kio) *Miku Hatsune Gothic (Kio) *Miku Hatsune Ver.Y (Kio) *Rin Kagamine (Kio) *Rin Kagamine Ver.Y (Kio) *Len Kagamine (Kio) *Len Kagamine Ver.Y (Kio) *Matcha Kobayashi (Kio) *Azuki Masaoka (Kio) *Luka Megurine (Kio) *Luka Megurine Witch (Kio) *GUMI (Kio) *SF-A2 miki (Kio) *Lily (Kio) *CUL (Kio) *CUL Gothic (Kio) *Yukari Yuzuki (Kio) *SF-A2 miki 2012 (Kio) *Merli (Kio) *Yukari Yuzuki V4 Lin (Kio) *Yukari Yuzuki V4 Onn (Kio) |-|Fanloid = *Meiko Sakine (Kio) (MikuMikuDance stock model) *Haku Yowane (Kio) *Neru Akita (Kio) *Neru Akita Jersey (Kio) *Neru Akita Tank Top (Kio) |-|Anime = *Msyu (Kio) C: The Money and Soul of Possibility *Inga (Kio) UN-GO *Ryuko Matoi (Kio) Kill la Kill *Satsuki Kiryuin (Kio) Kill la Kill gdgd Fairies *Pkpk (Kio) *Shrshr (Kio) *Krkr (Kio) *Pkpk Student (Kio) *Shrshr Student (Kio) *Krkr Student (Kio) *Piku Momone (Kio) *Koro Takene (Kio) *Shiru Hoshine (Kio) *SaraSara (Kio) *KuruKuru (Kio) *FurFur (Kio) |-|Video Games = *Aries (Kio)'' Himawari'' *Aqua (Kio) Himawari *Clarisse (Kio) DIVINA *Falun (Kio) Conception: Please Have My Child! *Masaoka Azuki (Kio) Project575 *Kobayashi Matcha (Kio) Project575 *Michiru Matsushima (Kio) Le Fruit de le Grisaia |-|Other = *REV (Kio) *Oniko Hinomoto (Kio) *NOL (Kio) *Kanon (Kio) *Seshiru (Kio) *Minami Momochi (Kio) *LOV (Kio) *Aoi Kotonoha (Kio) *Akane Kotonoha (Kio) *Dreamcast (Kio) *Sega Saturn (Kio) *Mega Drive (Kio) *Dance stage *Claudia Madobe (Kio) Category:Creates models from scratch